


Avenue Potter's Mad Men Fanvids!

by AvenuePotter



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a collection of my Mad Men fanvids to date. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenue Potter's Mad Men Fanvids!

&;amp;amp;lt;iframe src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/zzotT7_1-nE" width="560" height="315" frameborder="0" data-mce-src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/zzotT7_1-nE"&;amp;amp;gt;


End file.
